Hopelessly In Love
by JulietteSketch
Summary: Skye Harrington, a prince, living a luxurious life with his mother, father, and his twin sister. His sister, Skylar, a princess, and him, Skye, both at the age when they need to find a husband/wife. Full summary inside Vaughn/OC/Will and Claire/Skye/Jill
1. Chapter 1

What if once upon a time stories existed? Skye Harrington, a prince, living a luxurious life with his mother, father, and his twin sister. His sister, Skylar, a princess, and him, Skye, both at the age when they need to find a husband/wife. Skye immediately falls for a lovely lady named Jill Augustine, while Skylar, his sister, falls for a wanted criminal, Vaughn Merrick. Skylar's father tries to force her to marry another rich man by the name of William Regison III. Will Skylar and Vaughn's love last, or will they be torn apart? Will be told in Skylar and Skye's POV

I don't own Harvest Moon or the characters, I only own Skylar, who is my OC.(Pic of her at the next Author's Note)

***

Skylar's POV:

My brother and I were always mixed up. My hair was cut shorter than his so I was often mistaken for a boy and Skye as a girl when were kids. Skye always refused to cut his, which dad thought was a disgrace. Skye and I were never separated, we looked out for each other through thick and thin. We never fought or misbehaved. Many people would call us MarySue's but that's we were raised to be obedient and polite.

"Good morning Lady Skylar." The two maids, who always made my bed and brought me breakfast, curtsied.

"Good morning, Tina and Claire." I curtsied as well. "I'll be changing in the bathroom if you need me." I grabbed my everyday red dress, and walked to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror, I was only dressed in a white nightgown that ended halfway at my thighs. I quickly dressed myself in the red dress and walked out.

The maids were already gone and had left me a slice of toast on a plate and a glass of orange juice. I took my time eating since I wouldn't be allowed to take another bite of food until noon, when it would be lunch. Mother would always worry about my brother and my weight. She would never let me weigh anymore than 120 pounds. Skye wasn't allowed to weigh more than 140 pounds, the only type of pounds he could put on would be muscle pounds.

I walked out of my room, locked the door, and started down the hallway. It was always only here. Mother never lets us go outside of the mansion, unless we were being led out by guards, which made people scared of us. The size of the guards were anywhere from 5'9 being the shortest, and 6'5 being the tallest. All were well built and heavily armed.

"I see you are awake Skylar." Father looked from over his newspaper. "Skye is waiting outside in the courtyard for you. He said something about talking a walk with you."

"Thank you, Father." I curtsied, and walked out. On my way out, I was greeted by maids, butlers, chefs and a few guards.

Skye was seated on a bench, under our favorite tree. When we were kids, we would always play hide and seek around the tree, we would run around in casual clothes, which consisted of him wearing a white dress shirt which was tucked into his black slacks. My casual consisted of a black dress and matching black flats.

"Skylar, you took forever." Skye commented, as he ran a pale hand through his silver hair.

"I'm sorry, what did you want to talk about?" Skye was about the only person I didn't have to be so formal around. I could talk to him like a normal non-royal person could talk to a friend.

"Father just told me that it's about time we find spouses. He's going to hold some ball tonight where all the royal blooded sons and daughters of faraway palaces will come and we will be free to select upon any of them to take our hand in marriage." Skye said, smiling.

"We won't be allowed to marry any of the villagers?" I asked.

"Heaven's no, our parents don't want to ruin our line of royal blood with some peasant." Skye said, placing an arm around my shoulder. "It's sad, I have had my eye on this girl, Chelsea, too bad she isn't royalty. I would have certainly chosen her to be my bride if she was. Skylar, do you have anyone in mind?"

I thought about it for a bit, I never was really into boys. I always thought they were dirty little slime balls. Not Skye though, he was different. When I was about 3 or 4, my favorite guard, Owen, a red-haired, well built guard, would always take me out for a walk around the small town where I would always see boys running around, playing in mud and wearing disgusting looking clothes. Owen had to carry me because I refused to walk on the dirt paths.

"No, not really, I'll have to wait and see who's there. What would happen if I don't find anyone there I like?" I asked Skye.

"Father would probably arrange a marriage between you and the richest man he can find." Skye explained.

"Hey, Skye, what about you, do you have anyone in mind?" I asked, teasingly nudging him.

"Now that you bring that up, I do in fact know someone I will hopefully be marrying. Do you perhaps remember Jillian Augustine from Forget-Me-Not Valley Palace. The owners of the Villa there sold the mansion to Jill and she transformed the valley into a beautiful area."

"Miss Skylar, your father sent me to tell you that he is waiting to talk to you in his study." One of the butlers bowed and left without another word. Which left me to explain to you why I hate out butlers, they are such self-centered, cocky, arrogant grown men.

"I'll see you later then Skye." I waved and left. No curtsy there.

***

"Skylar, please sit." My father gestured for me to sit on one of the comfortable chairs. "Skylar, we need to discus a serious issue. Have you seen the news lately about a criminal coming around our Archipelago?"

"No Father, I've been busy." I answered politely.

"Well then, you might want to watch this news report about the criminal." Father grabbed the television remote and played a recorded clip from earlier today. The newscast revolved around the idea of the recent criminal robbing the villagers.

"_He stole my valuable ring! My husband spent nearly 30,000G on it!" _

"_Do you have any idea how he looked like?" _

"_He had this silver colored hair and purple eyes. He had a pale skin color, and he was tall, about 6'1?"_

"_Did you see him or hear him say anything?"_

"_Yes, he left a note saying he would rob the Harrington Palace tonight!" _

Father ended the clip after that part. "As you see Skylar, we are afraid he might come and steal some of our finest jewelry tonight. We have assigned guards at every door. I expect you to be very careful tonight. I won't assign guards to watch over you because I trust you are old enough to watch after yourself, as is Skye." Father waved a hand dismissively and let me walk out without much formality.

I looked at the huge clock we had hanging in the foyer. _5:25_. I had exactly 35 minutes to shower and get dresses into better clothing.

Quickly walking down the hallways to my room, I unlocked my bedroom door and went into my bathroom.

I let the warm water relax my tense bones. I turned the knob and walked out of the shower and put on my robe. My hair was easy to maintain. Whenever I showered, I just had to dry my hair with a towel and blow dry for a few minutes, and then just comb the tangles out.

I did my hair and pull on a white, strapless, mermaid-fit gown. I attached a green headband that matched my sea green eyes.

"Skylar, are you ready?" Skye called form outside of my room.

"Yeah!" I called back. I checked myself in the mirror before stepping out of my room.

"Might I say, you look stunning." Skye smiled.

"You can drop the formality when your around me." I smiled. He offered his hand, which I gladly took.

"Thanks, my face hurts from smiling all the time." He rubbed his cheeks. "I want to get this night over with, get married to my beloved Jill in a month and leave this archipelago."

"So you plan on leaving me here?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. We've never been apart, and he was my other whole. It would be a living hell for me without him.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving my precious twin behind for anything. Father has already finished the construction of a mansion on Mineral Town for both of us. Apparently he knows we can't live with out each other." Skye chuckled.

"Here we are." I murmured under my breath. Two oversized doors separated me and my future husband.

***

Skye's POV

I opened the doors where many lovely ladies were mingling with other guests. "I guess we'll go our separate ways for now." I whispered to Skylar. I loved my little sister more than anything in the world. She was the only reason I stayed at my parent's home until the age of 19.

"Bye!" Skylar waved off and disappeared in the crowd of boys and girls. I looked around the guests for Jill but unfortunately she hadn't arrived yet.

"Hello Prince Harrington." A beautiful young lady with black hair, wearing a red kimono, spoke.

"Good evening Lady, Lily." She curtsied and I bowed. "May I have this dance?" I asked as a slow song came on.

"Yes you may." We danced and talked. It went on like this for the rest of the night for me. Jill never arrived.

"Skye, have you made your decision?" My father asked.

"Yes, father, but she isn't here."

"Whom, is she?" My father asked in his strong British accent.

"Lady Jillian Augustine." I stated clearly. My father raised and eyebrow.

"Are you sure that is whom you wish to spend the rest of your like with?" My father asked.

"Yes, I want to ask her hand in marriage."

"Very well then," He cleared his throat. "I'll announce to the crowd that the ladies may go home and the prince has chosen a bride." My father walked to the stage and announced the name of my bride-to-be.

The girls either started crying or left with a blank expression on their face. The last thing I remember seeing was Skylar run out of the ball room with her makeup running.

***

Tears were running down my face, making my makeup run. I hate it. Stupid ass boys tried to take advantage of me. One guy named mark touched my butt while another guy, Denny I believe, tried to force me out of the ballroom and into the hallway to take my virginity away.

I opened the door to my room and walked in. The room was dark and I didn't feel like turning on the light. I sat on my bed wiping away stray tears.

"Don't scream." A hand covered my mouth. Being stunned, I couldn't respond in anyway. "Good girl. Stand up." I did as told. "Good." The person, whom I assumed to be a man from the deepness of the voice, he tied a piece of cloth around my mouth to keep me form talking. "If you be a good girl and don't scream, maybe I won't hurt you." A black bandana covered his nose and mouth, leaving his amazingly beautiful violet eyes for everyone to see. He picked me up bridal style and opened the window.

I looked down at the huge drop from my bedroom to the ground. A three story drop…how dangerous could this be? "Hold on." He muttered before taking the jump. Surprisingly, he had landed on his feet gracefully.

I tried to remember what the newscast had said about his name…Valerie? Van? Vaults? Vaughn? Yes! Vaughn was his name.

"Shit, this place is covered with guards." Vaughn muttered. He climbed up a fence that divided the palace from everything else on the archipelago. Quickly, he climbed down and started running out. None of the guards seemed to notice though, which surprised me since it everything was illuminated by streetlamps. The last thing I remember was something banging against my head.

***

Author's Note: I just had an urge last night to write something that had to do with fantasy. Like Princesses, princes, knights, thieves etc… And this story popped into my head. My avatar on another website (TinierMe) is just how Skylar looks like. Don't mind the outfit and the vale…or the teddy bear. She looks like a girl version of Skye but with shorter hair.

http:// tinypic . com/r/11mf34i/6


	2. Chapter 2

I groggily opened my eyes and saw I was in a white room, laying on a dusty bed. I felt a sting from the side of my head. I touched the side of my head and it stung again. Blood was on my fingers. Panicking, I got up from the bed and saw I was dressed in a white t-shirt and black _jeans_. I've never been allowed to wear such clothing that was only permitted on men.

The door creaked open and my kidnapper walked in. I backed up to the wall, afraid of what he would do. He carried a towel, bandages and a jug of water. "Skylar, sit down." Vaughn's cold voice demanded.

I did as told and sat on the dusty sheets of the bed. He sat next to me, and dabbed the towel into the jug. Vaughn carefully wet the area around the wound. He had a disinfectant spray in his pocket, which he used to disinfect the area. Carefully, he bandaged the wound on my head.

"Where am I?" I managed to squeak. He looked at me with the same mesmerizing violet eyes.

"You are far away from home." He said. I tilted my head in confusion. "You shouldn't know where you are…Slave"

"I am nobodies slave!" I suddenly spat. "I'll have you know my brother will come looking for me!" I stood up quickly but felt a sudden surge of pain go up my leg. "Oh no…" I feel back onto the bed. Quickly rolling up the leg of the jeans. I discovered a huge gash oozing blood. My head began to feel heavy and before I knew it, I had fainted.

**Skye's POV**

"Why aren't you doing anything father!" I yelled at the man I called 'father.' He had refused to send people out to look for my beloved sister.

"Skye, there is nothing to worry about," The chubby man chuckled. "I'm sure Skylar is just fine. She probably needed some air." He patted my shoulders. "That means you are the heir to the throne. Wouldn't you be happy to have no competition for the crown?"

"Hell no! You have no heir. If you refuse to send people to search for my sister, I'll go look for her myself!"

"Skye, you do not speak in that tone with your father or even use such profanity!" My father's face a bright red which was probably because of the slim suit he was wearing. I don't understand why this man refused to admit he was not thin.

"No, I'm going to search for my sister!" I stormed out of his office. Ass of a dad doesn't even bother to look for his own daughter. God, my dad can be a complete asshole at times.

"Where are you going Prince Sky-"

"None of you god-damned business!" I snapped at one of the butlers. Father didn't want me to have maids. He didn't want me to get them pregnant and end up ruining the Harrington's name. Honestly, why in the world would I want to fucking have sex when I have a perfect life? I have a sister, whom I love dearly, a great bride-to-be and I live the life of luxury, what else could a guy want? A child at 19? I sure don't.

I opened the door to my room and dug out a suitcase from under my bed. "Prince Skye, are you sure your going to look for your sister, you don't even know where to look." Claire stepped into my room.

"It doesn't matter," I mumbled, throwing clothes into my suitcase. "I'll look in every island if I have to."

"It's best to track down her kidnappers address by talking to the guards and asking what happened last night when they saw the kidnapper take her away." Claire leaned on the doorway.

"How did you even get on this side of the palace? Aren't guards posted at the entrance of this building?" Father had Skylar and I sleep in different buildings. She gets a whole building to herself and I get my own.

"It's not difficult, the guards are as strict as an oaf. Bribing them with twenty gold coins is like giving them the heir to the throne." Claire straightened her skirt and looked up.

"Do you know anything about the kidnapping?" I asked. Claire smiled as if she had won the lottery.

"I'll give you a hint, Vaughn has her."

**Skylar's POV **

The second time I woke up, I was in a different bed. The sheets were of silk and the blankets of fine wool. The room itself was a beautiful shade of aquamarine.

"Good morning, Skylar. " A young man with sandy blonde hair walked into the room. He wore a beige long sleeve shirt with matching pants and a black apron over it. "You need a tour of the village." His cold blue eyes looked off into the distance. "Vaughn's slave can't go without knowing where she is." A smirk formed on his lips.

As we left the room, I found my self wondering where my kidnapper was.

"Vaughn's waiting for you outside Lady Skylar." He carried a sledge hammer over his shoulder.

"What's your name? Who are you?" I whispered ever so quietly. His blue eyes turned softer, a playful smile formed on his lips.

"I'm Vaughn's blacksmith. I'm also his best friend and his only brother. We may not look the same, but that's because he is adopted." As we reached the gate that separated us, from the rest of humanity, he said, "My name is Gray by the way, Gray Merrick." He pushed the gate to what revealed a middle class village, kids were all over the place playing with wooden horses.

"Vaughn is over there," Gray pointed to Vaughn who was speaking to one of the village men. "I would suggest you go over there before you get yourself in trouble. If you ever need me I'll be in the blacksmith shop with my grandfather." He bowed in front of me before walked down the road.

I took a deep breath before I went over to Vaughn, who had a frown on his face.

"Skylar," He brushed his callused hand over my cheek, sending shivers through my spine. His hand slowly went to mine, holding it. "Come with me." He pulled me along, ignoring my cries of pain.

Everyone stopped to look at us. Each and everyone of them whispered something about me.

We reached a shack which contained nothing more than a mattress and a small bathroom.

"Slave, get to work…"

* * *

Author's Note: I guess it's been a while since I updated this. Anyways, I'm working really hard on this story...so reviews would be nice. :)


End file.
